Shizuo x Izaya Durarara Fanfic: I hate you
by Scarlet Drangon
Summary: Izaya needs a place to stay and decides to pay his good friend Shizuo a visit and well...Izaya is an unwanted guest.


Tittle: _"I hate you"_

Pairing: Shizuo x Izaya from Durarara

Rating: I'm gonna say R18 because of sexual content

Note: This was just a little one shot fan fiction I came up with and decided to write. I know it's not the best but let me know what you think! Also it is Yaoi (boy x boy) so if you don't like don't read! Also there are some references to the last episode of Durarara so that is kinda a spoiler if you didn't finish yet! Anyway I hope you like it!

"Hey, you mind if stay here for the night?"

Shizuo dropped what he was doing in the kitchen of his small apartment. He recognized the voice and clenched his fists. He spun around to see none other Izaya Orihara, his enemy, standing there with an innocent smirk.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Well I don't really have anywhere to go so I thought my good pal could give me a place to stay"

Without a second thought, Shizuo ripped a piece off the counter and tossed it at Izaya, clearly aiming for his head. Izaya of course, being the crafty person he is, spun himself casually out of the way.

"Whoa now Shizu-chan! That almost hit me" The sarcastic tone in Izaya's voice just irritated Shizuo more.

"You better leave now before I rip your head off!"

"Oh come on now, we both know you wouldn't do that"

"You don't-"

"Well I suppose you would" Izaya placed his hand on his chin. "I mean you have thrown a vending machine at me intentionally trying to kill me"

"I-"

"Of course I would just dodge your attack. But then again if I were to die you would feel bad about it"

"No I- wait what?"

Izaya shrugged with a sleigh smile. "Well it is human nature to act accordingly in the heat of the moment without thinking it through. You especially have a bad habbit with that Shizu-chan." He gave a small laugh. Shizuo clenched his fists tighter.

"Humans act without thinking because at the moment they would be distracted by whatever emotion is controlling them at the time. For you it's anger."

"What are you saying?"

Izaya laughed. "What I'm saying is you care about me and if you were to kill me, you would regret it afterward. Even though it was your intention the moment before"

Shizuo bared his teeth and went to grab something but stopped himself. He straightened himself out and sighed.

"What is it?"

Shizuo pushed his glasses back in place and smirked. "It's just, your right."

"Is that so?" Izaya rested a hand in his pocket.

"Yes. Your right. I don't give my actions a second thought when I'm angry. I just go for it. But I did just think clearly right now..."

"Huh?"

"And I'm pretty sure... I don't give a shit about you! Now are you gonna stand here and continue to piss me off or are you going to get the hell out of my apartment!"

Izaya looked surprised but shrugged it off "I do still need a place to stay nonetheless."

"Why don't you stay with Shinra and get out of my hair!?"

"I don't want to bother him. Besides, he has already got a room mate that wouldn't want me there." Izaya walked over to Shizuo and rested an arm on his shoulder. "It's just one night and I'll be out of your hair in the morning"

Shizuo didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to give Izaya a chance. Why would he? It's not like he owed him anything. He hated him! From every inch of his body he hated Izaya Orihara. But then again.

His grip loosened. He pushed his glasses into place. "Fine" he hid his rage with a smirk. "But don't think for a second I've let my guard down Izaya!"

Izaya laughed. He walked over and plopped down on the couch. "You have nothing to worry about! Being here with you is the only fun I need" After a while of silence Shizuo noticed he hadn't eaten all day. He opened the fridge to find there was nothing good. "Damn it!"

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"I gotta take a run to the store! Don't touch anything while I'm gone" with that he left, closing the door behind him. Maybe it wasn't the best idea leaving Izaya alone but what damage could he do? Nothing to steal. Nothing personal. It wasn't a big deal. Shizuo sighed. Nothing exited was going on in Ikebukuro today. Just a normal day.

The sound of a motor came from behind him in the distance He turned and welcomed Celty. She stopped her motorcycle and pulled out the phone she used to talk with. "Hey Shizuo"

"Hey. What are you doing out so late?"

"I should be asking you the same."

"I was all out of food"

"Oh." She laughed. "Well I was just taking a midnight drive to clear my mind. It helps me relax."

"How have you and Shinra been doing?" They both started walking on and talking.

"We're doing really good. Same as always."

"And the others?"

"You mean like Mikado? Him and Anri are good from what I hear and Masaomi is going to visit next month. As for everyone else in the city, same as usual. Ikebukuro is at peace for the time being. It's great!" If she had a mouth she would be smiling.

"That's good"

"And how about you Shizuo?"

He sighed. "Same as always. I get pissed every once in a while but you know"

"And what about Izaya? I Haven't seen him since you two fought in the streets 2 weeks ago when your brother came to town."

Shizuo stopped in his tracks. "Uh...I think he uh, left Ikebukoro for a while" He hesitated and scratched the back of his head.

"Really? You must be happy."

"Yep! Happy as ever."

"Are you okay?"

"Of course I am!"

"You seem nervous."

"Really? Well I'm fine" Shizuo took a deep breath. "Well I better get going before the store closes."

"Oh alright. I guess I'll talk with you later then."

"Yeah. Bye." He waved his hand and with that Celty zoomed off with a roam of the motor.

Shizuo exhaled. "That was close. I wonder what she would say if she knew that ass hole was staying at my place." He shook it off and got some food and started on his way home. Suddenly his phone started vibrating. He answered it.

"What?!"

"I don't like your tone Shizu-chan"

"What do you want? I'm almost there!"

"Oh good! I was starting to think you weren't coming back! Haha!"

"Well I am. Is that all?"

"Yep! Can't wait to see what you got~"

Shizuo huffed. "None of it's for you!"

"Oh come on I'm starving!"

Shizuo rolled his eyes. "Bye"

"Hey don't han-"

He hung up and shoved his hands in his pockets. "That shit. I'm gonna kill him."

"Shizuo"

"Huh? Oh hey Simon"

"You look angry. Nothing food can not fix. Come. Have some late night sushi. It is good! I promise!" Simon smiled.

"Thanks but I have to pass. I need to get home and attend to an unwanted guest."

"Oh?"

"Maybe some other time"

"Alright. You have good night now Shizuo!"

"You too"

"And Shizuo"

"Hm?"

"Do not do any fighting with him again okay?"

"Huh? Oh uh, sure."

Once he got back he opened the door to the apartment. Izaya was sitting at the table resting his head on his hand with a smirk.

"Whip that grin off your face or I'll do it for you!"

"What did you get?" Izaya stood ignoring Shizuo's remark.

"Just some milk and some rice cakes."

"That sounds good!"

"Yeah well like I said before your not getting any."

"But I'm hungry! Your really not being fair."

"Ha! You know what's not fair? Holding back from killing you!"

"What are you really holding back from Shizuo?"

"What are you going on about?"

"Haha, nothing" Izaya grabbed a rice cake and held it to his face. "Mmm, Smells sweet!"

"Hey! I told you-"

"What are you going to do?"

Shizuo clenched his fists._ i've been so good about this. I've been getting better at controlling my anger. But with him. He knows how to get to me. He knows how to get me out of control_ "Do you wanna know what I'll do? I'll...I'll...I'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!" He swung his fist but Izaya moved swiftly out of the way. Shizuo tried several times but Izaya dodged him every time keeping a smile on his face. Shizuo quickly grabbed a chair threw it at him. He missed and it hit the wall.

"Aww that was a nice chair"

Shizuo was getting angrier.

"Give it up already! I am and always will be to fast for you."

Shizuo remembered what Simon had said. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. "As much as you piss me off, I'm going to try to keep my cool for tonight. You better be out of here first thing in the morning!"

"Haha, no problem! You know I wasn't expecting you to stop your self. Your getting better. I didn't even have to pull out my dagger"

Shizuo sighed. He walked over to the kitchen and poured himself some milk and then sat on the couch. Izaya plopped down next to him.

"Your boring" Izaya played around with his jacket.

"Yeah? Well if you wanted some fun you came to the wrong guy"

Shizuo finished the milk and sighed.

They both sat there in silence. It was already dark outside and dimmed in the apartment.

"It's getting late." Shizuo pointed out with a small yawn.

"It's only 11"

"Do you even sleep?"

"Haha don't be silly" Izaya thought for a moment. "Do you have any movies?"

"No I-"

He quickly hopped off the couch. "Hey what's this?"

"don't touch that!"

"It's a movie! Lets watch it!"

" it's just something my brother dropped off."

"Haha, I remember that! Is it a movie he's in? My sisters love him you know. Their so annoying about it."

"Tell me about it" Shizuo let out a little laugh. There was a long pause.

"Well I guess there is something we have in common huh?"

Shizuo grunted. "Whatever"

"So can we watch it?"

"Fine" he finally gave in.

"Great!"

"Hope your not scared easily. It's a horror movie. But then again look who I'm talking to"

"You should know me by now. I don't get scared."

Shizuo rolled his eyes. Izaya clicked off the lights and hopped on the couch next to him.

Izaya yawned. It was only half way threw the movie and he was getting bored. He glanced over at Shizuo who also looked unamused with the movie. Izaya decided he would have a little fun. He yawned and stretched. Shizuo didn't flinch. Izaya scooted closer and hugged onto Shizuo's arm.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"It's getting edgy"

"Your kidding"

"No I really do think it's getting a bit scary. I'm also getting cold."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know. Hold me."

"Again, your kidding."

"Come on Shizu-chan. It's not that big of a deal is it? No one's watching"

Shizuo grunted, irritated. "Fine" he moved closer and wrapped his arm around Izaya. Izaya smirked and snuggled into his rival.

Once the movie ended Shizuo nudged Izaya but he didn't budge.

"Hey wake up. Izaya!" Still no movement. He exhaled. "Damn it Izaya!" He pushed him off and stood. He scratched the back of his head thinking. "Im gonna have to pick you up aren't I? Shit." He leaned over and grabbed Izaya and carried him toward the bed room. He stood in the hallway for a second and glanced down at him in his arms. He looked so cute and innocent. "For once I feel like I don't want to kill you"

"Aw Shizu-chan, i'm touched." Izaya opened his eyes with a devilish smirk. Shizuo's eyes widened and he became pissed again. He put Izaya down and narrowed his eyes at him.

"What's wrong? You look mad"

Shizuo didn't reply.

"It's okay Shizu-chan" Izaya walked closer. Shizuo backed up bumping into the hallway wall behind him.

"Like I said before. You care about me. Haha it's cute actually!"

"I'm not cute! I'm pissed!"

"And it's adorable. I don't see how your brother could be the favorite." Izaya moved closer. Of all the humans he has ever met Shizua hawajima had to be his favorite. He absolutely loved to play with his emotions and he had the perfect opportunity.

"Whip that grin off you face!" Shizuo clenched his fists.

Izaya laughed. "If you say so" he leaned in, pulled Shizuo's glasses off and kissed him against the wall. Shizuo just stood there shocked. Izaya inched deeper into the kiss. It took Shizuo a few seconds to realize what was happening and he panicked. He couldn't tell if he was feeling angry or something else. He grabbed Izaya by the shoulders and switched places, pushing him into the wall. "Whoa calm down. I was only having a little fun."

"Yeah? That's your idea of fun?!"

"Hey I never said I didn't like you." Izaya shrugged with a smirk.

"Like me huh? That makes perfect sense! Well guess what" He leaned in really close, "I don't like you"

Izaya moved his head forward as well, there lips almost touching staring each other dead in the eyes. "Kiss me and tell me that again"

Shizuo laughed getting more irritated by the second. Then he got an idea. _Its my turn to mess with you Izaya._

"You know what Izaya?"

"Huh?"

Shizuo pulled him to the floor and got on top of him holding his wrists down. Izaya looked surprised. He wasn't expecting that.

"Maybe I am attacked to you. My hate for you is actually what I use to hid it. it took me until now to realize it." Shizuo smirked, speaking in a sarcastic tone.

Izaya wouldn't let it throw him off guard. "That's the spirit!"

"And now that I have you here I don't know what to do"

"Hm?"

"I don't think I'll be able to control myself Izaya" He had a no good up to something kind of look on his face. Izaya wasn't expecting him to go this far. Shizuo kept a smirk until he leaned in and deeply kissed Izaya. Izaya, surprised, griped Shizuo's hands that were holding him down. It was impossible for him to get away with him being so strong. Izaya closed his eyes tight as Shizuo slipped his tongue in his mouth suddenly. Izaya struggled to break free but it was no use. Finally Shizuo came up for breath and went in for Izaya's neck, pressing his lips against the soft, pale skin. Izaya's cheeks turned a pale pink and he gulped. "S-Shizu-chan you can stop now" Shizuo ignored his remarks. He continued leaving little kisses on Izaya's neck. "Shizuo...c-come on. I knew you were just messing with me" He continued to ignore him. Izaya's cheeks were getting pinker. Shizuo adjusted himself to look at Izaya in the eyes. Izaya tried to get a small smirk tugging at his mouth but he was obviously nervous and confused. Shizuo took that to his advantage and kissed Izaya again. This time when he lifted up for air he took a second to examine Izaya's expression.

"You should have stayed with Shinra."

"I-it wouldn't have nearly been as much fun" Izaya let out a nervous laugh.

Shizuo smirked. "You really shouldn't say that"

"You know you've really got a tight grip on me Shizu-chan"

"How many times do I have to tell you, don't call me that"

"Why not? It fits you nicely"

"What ever" He went for the other side of his neck, biting as soft as he could which seemed to work. Izaya flinched a bit and gulped. He tried to move his hands again but they wouldn't budge. "You know...Shizu-chan. You've m-made your point. Y-you can stop"

"I'm not finished with you yet."

"Huh?"

Shizuo slipped his hand under Izaya's shirt sending a chill through his body.

"Your hand's cold!"

"Are you complaining?" Shizuo moved his hand down loosening Izaya's belt.

"Shizuo?!"

He moved it under his pants and touched his thigh teasing him. Izaya gulped again. Shizuo then moved his hand to the inside of his thigh and Izaya gave a small gasp. He tried to move his legs together but that just squeezed Shizuo's hand and Izaya almost yelped. Shizuo looked at his venerable face. He had never looked this way before. Izaya moved his free hand carefully to his jacket pocket where his dagger would be but before he had a chance Shizuo forced his tongue into Izaya's mouth again causing him to stay still. Shizuo moved his way deeper into the kiss. Izaya tried to squirm away.

"..Hmf...mm..."

Shizuo stroked his hand on Izaya's thigh. Izaya griped Shizuo's hand tight. Finally Shizuo parted their lips for breath. Izaya was breath heavily almost panting. Shizuo smirked. He slid his hand out from Izaya's pants and stood with a yawn and stretching his arms over his head. Izaya slowly sat up confused.

Shizuo laughed. "I didn't think Izaya Orihara had a weak spot...for me"

"I-I do not! You simply knew how to get me like that...I gotta hand it to you though, you played me good. I thought you actually would-" Izaya's face flushed just thinking of it. He gulped again.

Shizuo yawned slightly and turned to walk away. "We both know it wasn't the way I played you, it was because it was me who was playing.. Izaya."

"Don't flatter yourself"

"Admit it. I beat you at your own game. Messing with peoples heads. manipulating them."

Izaya huffed and looked away.

"I'm going to bed. You wanna sleep with me I'll be there." He walked away. Izaya whipped his mouth and stroked his hand through his hair. Still sitting there, arms now crossed he thought to himself. "Well played Shizuo. Well played"

-the next morning-

Celty sighed. _Here we go again._

"IZAYAAAA!" A vending machine went flying through the air into a building. People in the streets hurried out if the way.

"They're at it again?" Mikado sighed. Anri gasped as another vending machine flew threw the air. "I hope Shizuo is gonna be okay"

"Uh don't worry! He'll be fine! I mean we're talking about Shizuo here"

Anri narrowed her eyes. _Izaya._

"Haha! That one was close! Better luck next time though!" Izaya laughed.

"I thought you left Ikebukuro!" Shizuo clenched his fists.

"I was going to but then I realized something. This city is so interesting and always changing and well, I wouldn't want to miss anything exiting now would I? And then of course there's you Shizu-chan." Izaya laughed deviously. "Your the most exiting one of all" he smirked.

"I'm flattered!" Shizuo spit his Cigarette on the ground and grabbed a sign post and threw it at Izaya. He missed. There was a cloud of dust from the fight and once it cleared up they were both gone. Everyone in the crowd was confused.

Izaya and Shizuo walked side by side down a hidden ally behind a building. Izaya shoved his hands in his pockets. "That was fun" he laughed. Shizuo lit another cigaret.

"You know you should really stop smoking. I hear it's bad for your health."

"Shut up"

Izaya smiled. He walked over and stood in front of Shizuo blocking his way. He then stood on his toes and pulled the cigarette out of Shizuo's mouth with his and spit it on the ground. Shizuo got irritated and pushed Izaya into a building wall. "What the hell did you do that for?!"

"So you would do this" Izaya smirked.

"Huh?" Shizuo realized he had Izaya pinned to the wall again. Again he couldn't tell if he was angry or not. Shizuo stared him in the eyes for a while until his expression softened and he leaned in and kissed Izaya. Izaya closed his eyes and pulled him closer griping Shizuo's shirt. They parted their faces still close to one another.

"I hate you" Izaya smirked.

"I hate you too" Shizuo smirked back.


End file.
